The present invention relates generally to the field of task automation, and more particularly to avoidance of interruptions of automated tasks.
Connected devices enable automation of common tasks, such as household chores. Many users may wish to schedule noisy, or otherwise bothersome, tasks to be completed at a more convenient time. Many regions have foreseeable outages, or disruptions, in utility services, which may interrupt completion of the tasks.